An Unexpected Baby In 1978
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Sequel to An Unwanted Marriage, But an unexpected love. I think the title says it all. Pairings will be BartyHermione, HarryGinny, JamesLily, RemusTonks, SiriusOFC, RonFBlaise, BillFleur, NevilleGabriella, SnapeOFC, OMCOFC, OMCOFC. NO SLASH. PREG, HET
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story it is for entertainment only. I only own the OFC and OMC.**

**AN: Here is the sequel.**

**An Unexpected Baby In 1978**

It was ten days later and everyone was at the train station on platform nine and three quarters. The large scarlet steam engine hadn't changed a bit; it was still just as majestic as it had been over a year ago.

Hermione shared a kiss with Barty after they had loaded her trunk onto the train with Crookshanks's cage. She held the ginger fluffy cat in her arms. The train was due to leave within the next five minutes.

Barty told Hermione as he watched her step onto the train. "I'll see you tonight at the feast when you arrive. Enjoy your ride on the Hogwarts express as it will be your second to last time." Hermione nodded and leaned forward, kissing her husband deeply.

He smiled at her gently as he pulled away. He chuckled as he scratched Crookshanks behind the ear and the cat in question purred appreciatively, affectionately nipping him on his thumb.

Crookshanks really liked Barty, was almost as fond of him as he was of his mistress. He had instantly taken to Barty when he had sensed and smelled the fact Barty was an Animagus. Crookshanks appreciated that this human had an inner animal just like his mistress.

Meanwhile Sirius had just seen his wife onto the train. He reached up as she leaned her head out of the window and kissed him deeply. He pulled back with a chuckle when he felt a soft and furry head butting at the side of his face. He looked at the chocolate brown, blue-eyed Persian she cat, that rested in the cradle of Sara-Jane's arms.

He affectionately stroked the cat underneath her chin, commenting as it purred in pure delight, "Aww no, we mustn't leave you out of the action, hey." The cat just purred all the louder before licking Sirius on the nose. Sirius grimaced as Sara-Jane let out a little giggle. Her cat really did adore Sirius. It was the sweetest and most hilarious thing she had ever seen.

Sirius stopped her giggles with a warm and firm kiss. Sara-Jane let out a whimper as he suckled on her bottom followed by her upper lip, causing her to resist the urge to whimper as he pulled away and stood back from the train.

The only thing that stopped her demanding he came back to her was the fact she would see him that night, or so she thought. If she had known she would be almost an entire day without him, then she would have insisted on kissing him again.

However, if he had known, he would have not been so quick to pull away from their lip lock. He had no idea that he and Barty would have to deal with the most worrisome hours they had ever endured.

Sirius walked up to Barty, Remus, Tonks, Stephanie, her husband and Mr and Mrs. Weasley, joined them. They all stood back and watched as everyone finished boarding the Hogwarts Express before a loud whistle announced they were about to depart.

They all waved, as Hermione, Sara-Jane, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Blaise stuck their heads out of the train windows and waved back until they were around the corner and out of sight.

Barty sighed as he thought of the mad rush he, Hermione and Sara-Jane and Sirius had endured when they had returned from their honeymoons two days before the start of term. It had been murder packing their trunks, making sure they hadn't left anything behind. While the others lazed around looking smug, as he and the other three panicked and cursed.

He sighed once more before he turned to face Sirius and Remus. He smiled weakly and said, "Alright Padfoot, Moony, lets get to Hogwarts, the sooner we get there the sooner I and Sirius get our wives back." Sirius nodded in agreement.

He moaned and added "I agree Midnight. Thank Merlin we're not going to have to say goodbye to them every year like this. Thank God, it's the last and only time. And it's lucky we work at Hogwarts, or we wouldn't even see them until Christmas."

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts express the group found an empty compartment. Just as they were settling down Neville Longbottom and Gabriella Delacour, who would be starting her fifth year at Hogwarts, instead of Beauxbatons, soon joined them. Her parents and her older sister wanted her under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore.

Soon they were all seated laughing, and joking around. Harry and Ron were playing a game of exploding snap, while Neville was trying to avoid getting his eyebrows singed off.

Ginny and Sara-Jane were laughing and gossiping with Gabriella and Blaise, while Hermione sat quietly stroking Crookshanks fur, as she contently thought back on the days she and Barty had spent alone in Venice.

They had been seven of the best days of her life. She smiled warmly as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, picturing Barty's handsome and smirking face whilst all the while continuing to caress Crookshanks fur.

She startled slightly when she heard Barty's voice inside of her head. **'Thinking about our honeymoon are you? Don't worry I shall be treating you to a much longer honeymoon next summer. Perhaps we will return to Venice for a month next time. I'll see you later Love at the sorting and feast'**

Hermione smiled contently and opened her eyes. She noticed everyone was looking at her. She flushed and looked down at Crookshanks fur. Sara-Jane nodded knowingly and asked, "Talking with Barty I presume?" Hermione nodded.

Gabriella looked at her in surprise as she asked in a heavily accented voice, "Oh wow, your bond with Mr. Crouch is already that strong?" Hermione nodded and replied, "Yes it would seem so. I am just as surprised as you are seeing as we haven't even been married a month yet, already the bond between us is like second content nature."

Sara-Jane beamed and gushed as she said, "It's the same for me and Sirius. I was talking with him whilst you were with Barty. He says Barty is missing you already that he is moping all over the place."

Hermione laughed and replied, "Barty claims Sirius is the same. He is looking forward to your arrival at the castle tonight. Barty said Sirius can't stay still and that Remus and he are thinking of tying Sirius to the nearest, available and secure object."

Sara-Jane laughed aloud and shook her head. She commented between giggles, "Oh Hermione, believe me I can believe and imagine them doing something of that nature. My husband, I have discovered over the last couple of weeks is as lively as a hyperactive four year old on a sugar high."

Harry snorted and nodded as he said, "Definitely. Sirius won't remain still until he's seen you again. He will drive the others shit batty, that's until they threaten to knock him out or hex him." This caused the others to start laughing.

Unfortunately, their laughter was interrupted as soon as the compartment door slid open. In return causing all inside to scowl when they saw who exactly had just entered uninvited as usual. Draco Malfoy had entered with Pansy Parkinson and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry hissed heatedly, "What the hell do you want Malfoy? Just when I figured this was going to be a great year regardless of that snake shit still being at large, I figured we'd get a reprieve from you and your snivelling and pathetic fan club of arse kissing and boot licking snakes."

Malfoy hissed, "Watch it Potter. I'd watch my back if I was you, or you may just meet the same fate as your pathetic excuse for parents and that Hufflepuff reject, Diggory."

Harry hissed venomously in reply, "My parents maybe dead, but at least my father was never sent to Azkaban. Tell me Malfoy, has Voldemort awarded your precious father with all of the power and riches he promised him and his entire arse kissing slaves, or is your dear old daddy still kissing the arse and licking the boots of that piece of snake shit?"

Malfoy snarled out in rage, quickly reaching for and taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry. Harry waved his hand while Malfoy waved his wand at the same time. Harry intended to change Malfoy into the wailing little brat that he was acting like.

Malfoy on the other hand was attempting to use dark magic, a spell that would have sent Harry to some kind of hell dimension. Neither had any clue as to how disastrous the whole situation would become within a very few short seconds.

Luckily, for them, Malfoy being Malfoy, had pronounced the Latin words of spell wrong, but it was also unlucky in another sense. When taken into consideration that they wouldn't end up trapped in a hell dimension, but who was to say where and when they would be sent instead.

Malfoy screamed like a girl as he was hit with a bright purple light. A bright red light erupted from the end of his wand, seconds before the purple light had reached him.

The red light was directed at Harry, who had ducked out of the way and the light bounced off the wall of the compartment, before reflecting back at him and everyone in the compartment.

They all screamed as the compartment felt like it was spinning wildly. Within seconds, everyone had disappeared, leaving only Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and a white blond haired and wailing one-year-old, lying on the floor in a tangle of black robes much too large.


	2. Two

**An Unexpected Baby In 1978**

James Potter threw his head back laughing at something Sirius Black had been saying, while Barty Crouch Jr and Remus Lupin were laughing and moaning at the same time. Lily Evans smacked Sirius on the arm and moaned, while Stephanie Ashworth was giggling like mad behind her hand with a look of incredulous hilarity on her very pretty face.

Peter Pettigrew looked disturbed as if Sirius had just escaped from the mentally incurable ward at St Mungos. He asked "Oh Padfoot, did you have to I've just eaten?"

Lily said, "Thank you Peter, I'm glad someone agrees with me. That is just disturbing Sirius."  
She added, "What in Merlin's name possessed you to think of such a thing. It's bad enough that we just had a run in with Malfoy and Severus, without you mentioning what you just did?"

Sirius mocked pouted and commented lightly, "Aww Evans Lighten up would you. It's not like I mentioned even half of what I have planned for that greasy prick and that blond feminine wanker, Malfoy."

Suddenly everyone startled, the girls screamed while most of the guys let out yelps as a bright red light surrounded their compartment. They covered their eyes, shielding them from the painfully bright light.

When the light had cleared, they removed their hands and took in the unbelievable sight before them. Eight teenagers, that looked to be not much older then them, landed in various places around them, that seemed out of nowhere. It appeared as if they had merely appeared out of thin air.

Hermione had landed in Barty's lap, still holding Crookshanks. While Sara-Jane had landed in Sirius's, still holding her own cat. Both cats were screeching irritably having not appreciated the last minute and unexpected journey.

Ron and Neville had landed in a tangle of limbs, as had Gabriella and Blaise. Even Harry and Ginny had landed wrapped tightly around each other on the floor at James and Lily's feet. It was difficult to tell where one begun and the other ended.

Hermione flushed as she realised exactly whose lap she had landed. Sara-Jane on the other hand let out a bark of incredulous laughter and quickly sprang out of the younger Sirius's lap.

Hermione quickly moved as if she had been burnt. She was eyeing the teenager who would eventually become her husband. She had no idea how to react to seeing the teenage version of her husband, never mind actually landing right in his lap.

Hermione could not help it. She supposed later on when she looked back on it she would swear it was due to shock that had caused her to do what she did next. She cracked up laughing and doubled over.

Sara-Jane soon joined her, causing both Barty and Sirius to eye both girls as if they had grown a second head. Barty looked mildly disturbed while Sirius was caught between being amused and incredulous.

Harry and Ginny stood after untangling themselves from each other. Ginny placed her hand over her mouth while Harry looked like he was trapped in a nightmare and on the verge of being violently ill.

Ron stood along with Neville; they helped up Blaise and Gabriella. Ron commented, "This isn't bloody funny you two. We quite obviously not where we started from or where we are supposed to be. That little fucking ferret did something when he pointed his bloody wand at Harry."

Harry snapped out of his daze and commented sarcastically, "Gee Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Sirius, James, Lily and Stephanie snorted at hearing this they could not help it. It was the way he had said it. His tone had been so bland and cynical. Lily being muggle born was even more amused seeing as she understood where the phase had come from.

Ginny moaned, "Harry, now is neither the time nor the place for making the wizard of oz cracks, damn it. We are obviously not in 1998 anymore. I am guessing more like 1978 or 9, considering your parents are alive. Sirius and Barty look like they could currently be going to school with us."

She continued to rant forgetting that she was revealing information she should not have been. "Oh yes, and Remus Lupin has at least eighty five percent less grey hair. Then of course, not forgetting the fact Peter Pettigrew doesn't look like he has been flushed down the toilet and been spewed back up again, nor does he look like his hair is falling out damn it."

Hermione had stopped laughing a while ago as had Sara-Jane. Both girls had not once released their cats from their firm but gentle grasp. Hermione added reasonably and in her usual intelligent way. "I didn't recognise the spell Malfoy was casting back in 1998. It was obviously a dark art's spell knowing him."

Sara-Jane added, "Something tells me that ferret didn't even cast the spell properly. I thought I heard him mispronounce one of the Latin words. I can speak Latin. I've been learning how to speak it since I was eleven."

Blaise asked, "And you think he said something wrong?" Sara-Jane nodded. Hermione asked "What kind of spell would have those words translated into?" Sara-Jane looked troubled as she replied, "One word stood out among the rest to me especially. And that word was dimension."

She added, "When he pointed his wand at Harry, I think he intended to send Harry to another dimension. However, because he said it wrong the spell backfired, meaning not only Harry was caught up in it. And it sent us here instead of another dimension."

She concluded, "I would need to look up the original spell he intended before I can figure out what he had been trying to do." The others nodded, while Harry's eyes widened as he realised what had just been discussed and in front of who.

He hissed "Shut up you lot. You are going on about shit we are not supposed to be revealing in front of them. This could get us in serious trouble you guys." The others paled at this realising he was right.

James cleared his throat capturing the attention of everyone. He asked, "Now that I have all of your attention, perhaps you could be so kind as to include everyone else in this conversation of yours. Like come on, it's not every day that you see eight people fall and appear out of thin air."

Harry paled as he eyed his mother and father. He had not seen them since he was a year-old. In truth, he did not really remember them. He was too young when they died to have had any real memories of his time spent with them.

Hermione spoke up, clearly, seeing Harry was far too overwhelmed at the sight of his parents. "You just mainly heard the general gist of how we came to be here right now. Even we aren't fully certain how we ended up here."

She paused before adding, "All we do know is we are not from this time period. That is all I can tell you without first consulting professor Albus Dumbledore. Harry's right, we've just revealed information in front of people who we shouldn't have."

Remus asked, "Who are all of you?" Hermione replied, "I'm Hermione Granger." She stopped herself from saying Crouch at the last second. She knew she currently could not let the younger Barty know who she was to him, or at least who should would eventually become.

Sara-Jane went next, and just like Hermione had to hold back at the last second. "And I'm Sara-Jane Delaney." She really wanted to tell Sirius, but knew she dare not until she had been given the go ahead from Dumbledore of this time.

One by one the others told the others who they were. "I am Ginny Weasley," Ginny said. Ron went next, "Ron Weasley, obviously I'm Ginny's older brother." Blaise went next, "I'm Blaise Zabini."

Neville added, "I'm Neville Longbottom." Gabriella went next, "I am Gabriella Delacour." Harry went last. He sighed wearily and finally said when he noticed everyone was looking at him, "And I'm Harry James Potter."

James and Lily's eyes widened when Harry said his name. Lily asked suspiciously, "Are you a relative of James's?" Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and replied, "Yes, you could say that. I wish I could tell you in what way, but I cannot. I have no idea whether I would be screwing up the time line if I were to tell you. All I am able to tell you is I'm not here to cause any of you any trouble."

Barty spoke up for the first time and asked, "Hermione, answer me this, why did you start laughing after you had landed then gotten out my lap. Also, why are you wearing wedding rings and still apparently attending Hogwarts?"

Hermione frowned before replying, "All I can tell you is that I am married. That there will be a marriage law due to the ministry fearing magic will die out due to just pure blooded witches and wizards marrying and having children."

Sirius looked at Sara-Jane and commented, "Explain why you're a spitting image of Steph, except for your eyes? And of course why are you wearing wedding rings as well?"

Sara-Jane replied, "I resemble Stephanie so strongly because I am related to her, I just can't tell any of you how and in what way. Then I like Hermione am also married due to the same marriage law. And of course I need strict permission from Professor Dumbledore before hand before I can reveal anything else."

Stephanie sighed and spoke for the first time, "Well, it looks like your going to have to wait until we get to Hogwarts then go and see professor Dumbledore." The others nodded their agreement.

For the rest of the train journey Harry and the others answered questions without trying to give away any vital information that could ruin or alter the time line.


	3. Three

_**An Unexpected Baby In 1978**_

Back in 1998, it was soon apparent that Harry, Ginny and the others were missing from the feast. Neville Longbottom and Gabriella Delacour included. Everyone was worried.

Barty, Sirius and Remus were seriously worried not to forget to mention confused. Confused when they started having new memories they never remembered having until then.

They were starting to remember seeing Hermione and the others, along with Neville and Gabriella, appearing out of nowhere. Then of course there is the memory of almost being blinded by a bright red light that had accompanied the others arrival in the compartment.

Barty turned to the other two Marauders and asked, "Are you getting new memories every couple of minutes? So far I can remember seeing Hermione and the others appearing inside our compartment on the Hogwarts express. Neville and Gabriella are with them."

Sirius asked, "Did Hermione fall into your lap while Sara-Jane landed in my own? Then Harry made that comment about not being in Kansas anymore. They were explaining how they think Malfoy had been trying to send Harry to another dimension."

Dumbledore and the other teachers were listening to what the others were saying. Albus spoke up, "Gentlemen you are not the only ones. I am suddenly hit with a memory of the whole group including Mr. Longbottom and Miss Delacour coming up to my office back in 1978. They have told me that they are from the year 1998. I remember it clearly."

Minerva added, "And I remember being the one to lead them up to your office, Albus. Also I remember them all being sorted into Gryffindor, Miss Delacour included."

Remus asked, "How about we get the newly reinstated Mr. Malfoy and question him under Veritaserum. We can do it legally, as he is of legal age, no longer a minor. The ministry cannot stop us, we are entitled and aren't breaking any laws."

Sirius nodded in agreement. He snorted and added, "I still cannot believe Harry turned Malfoy into a one year-old. He really must have pissed Harry off for him to retaliate like that." The other Marauders laughed, while McGonagall sniffed disapprovingly. Albus hid a smile behind his beard, his blue eyes twinkling like crazy.

Indeed all of the staff knew of Harry's rearranging of Malfoy's appearance. Dumbledore had been the one who had to return him back to normal. Sirius and Barty had roared with laughter after Malfoy had been sent to the great hall.

They all knew Snape would have been pissing and moaning if he had been around and not on business. He would have been demanding Harry's removal from Hogwarts and Sirius would have probably hexed him into next week. Then there was his new wife, she would have seen what a complete and utter, greasy, tossa her husband was.

Remus was frighteningly reminded of James when he had seen what Harry had done to Malfoy. James would have done exactly the same thing and done it with pure relish, especially to Lucius Malfoy. The Potter's and Malfoy's had always been a volatile combination no matter the generation.

McGonagall had been mortified. It was just not like Harry to do such a thing. James Potter on the other hand she certainly wouldn't have put it past him in the least, but Harry had surprised her greatly with his actions, and not in a pleasant way either.

On the way down the Albus's office after the feast, Sirius said, "Oh please give me a break. Malfoy that little shit is just as much annoying waste of air as his old man is. I really am going to loath teaching that little fucker."

Remus shook his head and added, "He most certainly would have never done something like that in less he had been provoked. Harry is far too much like Lily where that is concerned. Malfoy had to have said and done something to have earned such a less then charitable reaction from Harry."

When they arrived at Albus's office, they entered to find Malfoy was already there. He was clearly seething. When McGonagall's and Albus's attention were on each other, Sirius shot Malfoy a smug little smirk, making the blond teen bristle in fury.

Barty being the legal and qualified potions master was the one who was authorised to administer the Veritaserum to Malfoy. Barty walked towards Malfoy and said, "Okay Mr. Malfoy, open up." Malfoy bristled and spat, "I ain't taking anything. Besides it is illegal to administer Veritaserum to a student without their parent's written permission."

Barty snorted and replied icily, "Nice try Mr. Malfoy. I can confirm I have every right to administer Veritaserum. I am a fully qualified and licensed potions master. Meaning I can indeed administer any form of potion to you."

He added, "I can administer any potion to you legally because you Mr. Malfoy are no longer a minor. I do believe you turned eighteen on August ninth. Meaning you are a legal adult and of legal age in the wizarding world, if not a fully qualified wizard. You have in fact been since you turned seventeen. So no, I do not need nor do I require written permission from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

He concluded opening the stopper on the phial and tilted the phial, "Mr. Malfoy, I have Headmaster Dumbledore's full agreement and permission. And of course as your head of house I also have authority over you."

Malfoy looked murderous and spat, "You aren't head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape is." Barty smirked and replied, "Oh but on the contrary Mr. Malfoy, I am indeed your head of house as well as your potions master. I shall remain so, until your precious professor Snape returns from personal business of his."

Malfoy was seething. His pale skin flushed in anger as he firmly kept his mouth closed. Sirius pushed passed Barty, leaned forward, and whispered so only Malfoy could hear. "If you don't open your damn mouth cousin dearest, I will administer this serum to you by means of your pumpkin juice. You won't know when I have done it, meaning you'll never know what hit you."

He added firmly and coldly, "I will make you spill all of your secrets in front of the whole school. I'm certain there is many, many things your father and that sack of snake shit master of his do not wish to have revealed."

Sirius instantly saw the terror that entered Malfoy's widened eyes. Malfoy glared murderous at him and murmured, "You'll be sorry for this, my father-"He was cut off when Sirius hissed into his ear menacingly, "I don't give a flying fuck about your father. I endured Azkaban for twelve years; I assure you I can most certainly take on your murdering piece of shit father."

Albus and McGonagall frowned, but before they could say anything, Malfoy opened his mouth glaring with pure hatred all the while, while Barty tilted the phial over his mouth allowing three drops of the serum to drop onto his tongue, dissolving seconds later.

Barty gave it a few moments to take full affect before he decided to test it. He knew it would work, he had brewed it himself. He could brew Veritaserum in his sleep, just as he had been able to brew the Wolves bane potion in the same fashion. This testing was just mere formality and for show.

"Please state your full name and date of birth" Barty asked. Malfoy replied in an emotionless voice, his eyes were glazed over. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy. I was born August ninth 1980."

Barty nodded and spoke to Albus and said, "It is working; he is under the serums influence. You can ask him anything and he will have to answer, in less he has built up a tolerance for Veritaserum, which I do strongly doubt."

Albus nodded and turned to face Malfoy. "Tell me Mr. Malfoy, what happened on the train today. Why were you in the form of a one year-old when you were found?" Malfoy replied, "I was turned into a one year-old by Harry Potter. I had gone into their compartment with Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." He added, "I provoked Potter by taunting him over his parents and Cedric Diggory."

Albus asked, "And why did you choose to provoke Mr. potter?" Malfoy replied "Because he taunted me over my father and my father's services to the dark Lord. Plus he always gets away with everything and is given special attention."

Remus asked, "Mr. Malfoy, did you or did you not cast a spell at the same time Mr. Potter did? If so what was that spell, what were your intentions, and was it a dark arts spell?"

Malfoy replied, "I did. The spell was an ancient Latin spell. It was spell that is used to send the person on the receiving end of the spell to a hell dimension. And yes it was a dark Art's spell."

Everyone gasped horrified. The Marauders looked about ready to kill Malfoy. Albus looked deeply troubled, while McGonagall had a look of horror on her wrinkled face. She could not believe someone so young could be so malicious and intend such deliberate harm, due to jealousy and bad parenting.

Sirius sneered, "So did your daddy dearest teach you that spell, among bloody others I'm guessing?" Malfoy replied, "Yes." Sirius looked like he could kill Malfoy. He spat, "Your Jealous of Harry's fame? Could you be more pathetic? Harry has never nor will he ever like any of his fame. Great Merlin, you selfish and spoilt little brat."

Remus asked before Sirius could follow through with such urges to strangle Malfoy. "Was the spell mispronounced when you cast it?" Malfoy replied "Yes." It was now Remus's turn to resist the urge to strangle Malfoy, or throw something at him for his selfish and dangerous stupidity.

Barty asked, "Why? I figured your father would have pounded such knowledge into your head." Malfoy's reply made the Marauders smirk and gave them a hefty sized dose of pride for Harry. "Potter distracted me, and was too quick. He used wandless magic."

Albus and Minerva couldn't help but feel pride at that last part. Harry being as quick as he was and the use of wandless magic. It filled the elderly professors with a grandfatherly and grandmotherly pride.

Barty asked Albus, "Well are there anymore question for Mr. Malfoy? From anyone?" he amended for the whole room. Albus and everyone shook their head in a negative gesture. Barty nodded and took another phial out of the pocket of his black robes. He then opened Malfoy's mouth, by placing a reluctant hand under his chin. Then he titled the phial over his mouth allowing three drops of the serum to fall into his mouth.

Lastly, he said a complicated sounding spell with a wave of his hand. The serum he used was to reverse the affects of the serum. While the spell was just a minor memory-altering spell that would adjust the person's memories to mirror what the caster wants them to. Barty had invented a counter potion to reverse the effects of Veritaserum so one did not have to wait for the potions effects to run out.

Albus asked Barty, "I presume he is no longer under the influence of the serum?" Barty shook his head. He added, "I also used a minor memory altering spell. As soon as he leaves this room he will think he was questioned about the incident on the train, and then he will presume he has detention for the rest of the month cleaning out the bed pans in the hospital wing and the trophies in the trophy room, all without the aid of magic."

Sirius and Remus almost choked at hearing the last part. They knew what a snob and a pampered little brat Malfoy was. Clearing bedpans and trophies without magic no less, to him would be considered work for a servant. He will be livid. It was perfect to say the least.

Once they had sent Malfoy on his way, Barty and the others took a seat and began to discuss a plan of action to get the others back to the current timeline. Their memories were still rapidly shifting, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Albus spoke up and said, "I am going to use a very ancient spell. It is neither dark nor light, it is known as a neutral spell." He added, "I am going to send the three of you, along with Tonks, Stephanie, Fleur, Bill Weasley, and Mr. Delaney. I am sending you back to the year 1978."

Remus asked, "But Albus, won't that destroy the timeline?" Albus replied, "That is something I am about to take care of." He added at their questioning looks, "The council that controls time travel in our world has recently discovered many, many things that should have and should not have come to pass."

Barty asked, "Like what?" Albus replied, "One being, that on Halloween of 1981, Voldemort within all rights should have been destroyed. There shouldn't have ever been a second war. James and Lily should have been alive today."

Sirius asked stunned, "You mean Voldemort has been screwing up the intended time line to suit his own needs?" Albus nodded and replied, "Exactly. You should have never been sent to Azkaban for example, nor should have Barty."

He went on, "Peter and Benjamin were never supposed to have changed sides. In the original and intended time line, both wizards were meant to be at the front line helping the order."

Minerva who had also been informed of events as well added, "Harry should have had siblings by now, at least another three to be exact." She added, "He should have had grandparents on both sides, as well as his aunt on his father's side. But ultimately, he never should become the boy who lived; there shouldn't have been a need for such a prophecy in the first place."

Sirius asked, "What about me and Barty, would we have still been married to Sara-Jane and Hermione?" Albus nodded and told them, "Yes indeed, you would have fallen in love; there wouldn't have been a marriage law. Arthur Weasley would have been Minister of magic."

Remus asked, "How do you and Minerva know all this?" Albus replied, "The witches and wizards of time see everything, every possible time line." He added, "They informed me that Harry and the others would travel back in time to 1878, as would all of you. However, they weren't too specific as to how or when it would happen. Only that it would, and time would be fixed as it should have been in the beginning."

Barty asked, "Ok then if you're sending us back to the time of our seventh year at Hogwarts, then how will we return once everything has been fixed like it should have been to start with?"

Albus replied, "This spell is designed by the time council, designed a thousand years ago. It is used to send back certain individuals to a certain place in time. The spell reactivates it self once the mission assigned is completed. It will send you all back to this time period; everything will be altered as it should be. You will land in this time where ever you'd been in the past, dead or alive."

Sirius asked, "How come none of this was ever mentioned before until now. And the spell, how come its existence wasn't known until now?" Albus replied, "Because it can be catastrophic in the hands of the wrong people. It is very ancient and powerful and rarely used, due to its time changing nature and ability."

He concluded, "Plus it is powerful enough, that it has to be contained in a solid object to protect whoever it transports. Needs to be contained, for example, in a necklace, ring, or another piece of jewellery or solid object wore by whoever the individuals are."

The others nodded their agreement and understanding.


	4. Four

_**An Unexpected Baby In 1978**_

Harry sighed as he and a younger looking Minerva McGonagall led the others to Albus's office. Could this day get any worse? Harry was in hell, a personal hell at that.

He was seeing the teen version of his parents, and had no idea whether they would be able to save them this time around, and if it was allowed or possible.

It was so frustrating. It seemed more than a little cruel in his opinion, cruel to receive the chance and time to be with his parents, no matter their current form. On the other hand, that time could end up cut short permanently. There was no way of knowing whether they would have permission to help prevent their deaths.

They had no idea what was going to happen. They had not gone to the Great hall for the sorting and the feast. Instead they had been led to Professor McGonagall's office and had dinner delivered to them by house elf.

Ginny noticed how distracted her boyfriend was. She asked as she reached up and gently stroked the side of his hair, smoothing it away from his face. "What's the matter Harry, well, besides the obvious of course?"

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time and replied, "I'm just pissed at Malfoy for this. This is very serious, Gin. This was not just some petty hex. We aren't even in our own time for Merlin sake."

He added sadly, "I've been given the chance to see my parents again, regardless of the fact they are the same age as I currently am. No actually, I am older. They are only seventeen whilst I'm eighteen."

He added, "But what if we can't save them, what if we aren't even allowed to? This is not fare Gin, this is worse for me then it had been growing up without them. It makes it so much harder, it isn't fare."

Ginny's along with Hermione, Sara-Jane's, Blaise and Gabrielle's hearts broke for him. While Ron and Neville looked at Harry sympathetically, but never pityingly, as they both knew, it was a sure way to piss him off.

Minerva sighed sympathetically. She supposed she could understand why Harry was so withdrawn. She agreed it was cruel. It was like dangling temptation in ones face, knowing if they reacted on their desires, the consequences could be catastrophic.

They all sighed wearily and exchanged nervous glances between themselves, when the large imposing Gargoyle stood in all of its majestic glory, towering over them. They had arrived at their destination, the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

They waited as Minerva said the password, and watched as they gargoyle started to slide to one side. They all stepped forwards, following Minerva onto the rotating staircase leading up to the headmaster's office.

Once the stairs completed its descent upwards, they all stepped off the last step one after the other. Minerva then knocked on the door and was told to enter seconds later by the headmaster.

Minerva opened the door and led others inside the very familiar office, at least overly familiar to Harry that is. Once everyone was inside, the door was closed behind them and Albus conjured nine chairs.

Once everyone was seated, Albus asked, "Alright, let's start with introductions. Do either you know who I and the professor who escorted you here are?"

Hermione answered, "You are Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

She added turning to face Minerva, "And you are, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor, head of Gryffindor house, and deputy headmistress."

The others smirked, while Albus and Minerva eyed her in slight amusement. Trust Hermione to tell them their full names and titles. Hermione did not even bat a mere eyelid, knowing she was correct, nor caring that the others were smirking at her.

Albus's eyes twinkled merrily from behind his half moon spectacles. He asked, "Correct. And you all are?" He gestured to Hermione first, amusement evident in his blue gaze.

Hermione said, "I am Hermione Jane Crouch, but have given all others from this time period my maiden name, which is Granger." She added, "I am married to Barty Crouch Jr, at least back in 1998 I am."

Sara-Jane went next and said, "I am Sara-Jane Lily Black, maiden name, Delaney. Delaney is the name I have given to the others that are from this timeline." She added, "I married Sirius Black back in the year 1998."

Ginny went next, "I am Ginny Molly Weasley" she was followed by Blaise, "I am Blaise Zabini" Blaise told them. Albus nodded and gestured to Gabriella" She replied, "I am Gabriella Delacour."

Ron went next, "I am Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother." He was followed by Neville, "And I am Neville Longbottom." Albus nodded, before turning to look at Harry expectantly, he had yet to say his name.

Harry let out a loud and weary sigh, before saying, "I am Harry James Potter." He quickly noted the surprised looks he received, as Albus and Minerva took in his appearance.

Just as Albus was about to comment on his name and whom he greatly resembled, there was a bright golden light. As soon as the light cleared, everyone in the room received a shock.

Everyone took note of Tonks, Stephanie, Mr. Delaney, Fleur and Bill Weasley, along with Barty, Sirius and Remus sprawled on the floor, moaning and panting.


	5. Five

_**An Unexpected Baby In 1978**_

Albus was writing a letter to his past self, whilst waiting for the others to arrive. The letter was to ensure that only certain people could read its contents. If any other besides the ones intended attempted to read, they would only find a blank sheet of parchment no matter how many reveal spells or charms they tried.

Five minutes after completing the letter and handing it over to Barty for safekeeping, the rest of the chosen group arrived. They each took a seat conjured by Albus.

Once all were sitting down, Albus proceeded to tell the members of the group who were not present before of the situation. Minerva handed out a set of two identical necklaces to each member of the group. She only handed one to Ryan due to him being a muggle.

Each necklace consisted of a golden coloured gem, which hung from a delicate and pure solid silver chain. The stone seemed to gleam, as if it possessed its own kind of life force trapped within the solid confines of the gem.

Albus then explained the reasoning behind the necklaces. "You have each, except for you Mr. Delaney, been given two identical necklaces. " You are all, except for Mr. Delaney, to wear one. The second is to be given to a member of the younger group once you arrive in my office in 1978."

He added, "Each necklace holds within its confines the incantation needed to send you back and forwards in time. The magic stored within will be activated with a single tap of your wand to the gem, and a single phase uttered twice at the same time."

He continued after a brief pause, "There is only enough power encased within for two trips per necklace for the first group, which is all of you in this office."

He added," And only one trip for the second set of necklaces and the younger members of the second group currently back in 1978. No more and no less."

He continued after a brief pause, turning his gaze to both Stephanie and Ryan. He said, "Mr. Delaney, I will need for you to be holding your wife's right hand, while your left hand needs to be touching the gem on the necklace after she has tapped it with her wand."

He went on, "Mr. Delaney is not a wizard hence he has no magical core or signature for the necklace to imprint upon. Although he does have an inner essence unique to only him, like all wizards, witches, and muggles alike, have. That essence with be imprinted into the necklace instead of a magical signature."

He concluded after another moment's pause, and said, "The necklaces will only activate when all seven necklaces are activated instantaneously in this time period, fifteen in total for the return trip with the other group members included."

Barty asked, "What will happen if one of us somehow ends up dead. How are the other necklaces activated without the necklace of the dead member also being activated in the process?"

Albus replied, "After the first time each of you use your necklace, your magical essences and cores with develop a temporary link to the gem and power within. Meaning in turn the necklace will automatically activate itself; having shall sense the other fifteen being activated."

He concluded, "Dead or alive, that necklace will activate and send you to 1978 or 1998, as long as that necklace is in complete contact with your physical being. You must never remove the necklace, nor is anyone in your group to tell the phase required to activate the incantation to anyone outside of your group."

Albus then gestured to Minerva to take over. She nodded and said, "Now all of you place the necklace around your neck, while placing the second within a secure place."

She watched and waited as each of them placed one of the necklaces around their necks. Then took the second necklace and placed them in a secure place as she had instructed them to.

She then instructed them, saying, "Professor Crouch you are to give the second to your wife, as is Professor Black with his own wife" she added turning to face Remus, "I wish for you Professor Lupin to hand your second over to Mr. Potter, while Tonks is to give hers to Miss Weasley."

She, turned to face the others, and said, "Mr. Weasley" She said turning to face Bill, "Give yours to your brother, and Mrs. Weasley," she added facing Fleur, "You must give yours to your younger sister."

Finally, she turned to face Stephanie and Ryan and said, "And lastly, Mrs. Delaney, you are to hand your spare over to Miss Zabini. And you Mr. Delaney are to hand yours over to Mr. Longbottom."

Once she had finished she nodded to Albus who nodded in return. He then summoned Dobby, telling him "Please go to Professors Crouch, Black, and Lupin's quarters. There you are to gather and pack their possessions in their trunks." He added, "Please shrink them down to a size which will enable them to place them within their robes."

Dobby nodded, before disappearing with a cracking sound. Albus then turned to face everyone and said, "Those of you who are yet to have shrunken down your possessions must do so now. For once Dobby returns, it will be time for you all to depart."

Barty sighed as he thought of Winky, since he had reinstated her as the Crouch family elf he had not spent much time parted from her. He was honestly going to miss her. Miss the way she would mother him and scold him when he would sometimes forget to eat or even sleep due to working late nights, working on all kinds of potions. She had even accompanied him to Hogwarts for the year.

Barty cleared his throat and asked, "Albus, I was wondering whether it would be possible for me to take Winky with me. Would she be safe to travel along with me, even though she won't be wearing the necklace?"

Albus replied, "Yes, I had thought of that, considering that I was going to recommend taking Dobby with you. If he had can help Harry, then I know that elf will do so willingly." He added, "So yes you can take Winky. Just make sure you hold her close to your body for this trip. This means her brand of magic will also be imprinted on the necklace."

He concluded, "Meaning she won't need to be within physical contact with you when your necklace is activated, dead or alive, she will be transported along with you during the return trip. Same for Dobby, whoever the necklace he connects his magic belongs to."

Barty nodded and called out, "Winky." The elf appeared with a crack within seconds. She bowed and asked in her squeaky voice, "You be wanting something, Master Barty?"

Barty nodded and said, "Winky, I am to going to be travelling for a couple of years, due to personal business. My wife has somehow ended up in the past, she needs my help." He quickly adds when he sees tears start to fill the huge and bright golf ball like eyes, "And before you start to panic I won't be leaving you behind."

He had a small-amused smile curving the corners of his mouth, as he saw the beaming smile that covered the little elf's face. He did chuckle quietly when she nodded her head enthusiastically, causing her large ears to flap up and down slightly.

Suddenly as if realising what he had said, the elf's eyes filled with panic, "Mistress Hermione, where is Mistress Hermione?" She squeaked in alarm. The elf had really grown quite fond of Hermione since she had married Winky's master.

Barty replied, reassuring the panicked elf. "Relax, Winky, she so far is safe and well. We are going to travel to where she is to help her stay safe. She is after all in a time where she does not belong."

Winky nodded in relief, only to turn with everyone else when Dobby reappeared with a crack. They all watched as the elf handed a miniature-sized trunk each to Barty, Sirius, and Remus.

Dobby turned to Albus and asked, "Is you requiring Dobby for anything else Headmaster?" Albus nodded, "Yes Dobby, I need for you to go and stand by Professor Black, you will be taking a trip with everyone else."

He added, as the elf nodded enthusiastically, amusing the old and wise wizard, "Remember Dobby, you as well Winky, you must not let go of Professors Black and Crouch once you start to travel."

He concluded, "It is for your own safety and the fact you will need to be in contact with them so that you're magic can be imprinted along with their own on the necklace each is wearing. It is how you shall both travel back to this time without being left behind and trapped back in the past."

Sirius asked Albus, "Albus, the incantation that is sealed inside of these necklaces, is it the time travelling one you mentioned earlier on?" Albus replied, "Indeed, the exact same."

Albus clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "My dear friends, time is ultimately of the essence here. Take out your wands then at the same time tap your wand tip against the gem and repeat the incantation twice." He told them the incantation, nodding satisfied when the others nodded in understanding.

He added as everyone took out their wands, "Professors Crouch and Black please secure Dobby and Winky to you." He faced Winky and said, "Winky place your left hand on the gem after Professor Crouch has tap it with his wand. He concluded, "And Dobby, please also use your left hand and touch the gem on Professor Black's necklace."

Dobby jumped up into Sirius's Lap, before Sirius stood and secured the little and excitable elf to his chest with his other arm that was not his wand hand. Barty and Winky were in a similar position.

The others also stood and placed their wands to the gem of their own necklaces, while Ryan took hold of Stephanie's hand not holding her wand.

Then somehow, in perfect time with each other without any mistakes made, the group of eight tapped the tip of their wands on the gem, then quickly and carefully calling out the incantation twice.

Ryan, Dobby and Winky, quickly placed their left hand upon the gem of the necklaces that Stephanie, Sirius, and Barty were wearing. So that their inner brand of magic or in Ryan's case, his essence imprinted on the gem.

Within seconds of the incantation called out the second time a bright blue glow surrounded the entire group. It grew brighter by the second as the office, along with Albus and Minerva, seem to blur to the group of eight.

Albus and Minerva exchanged a worried glance, just as the glow become overpowering in its intensity, before all within its confines disappeared from the room and the current timeline.


End file.
